To the Ends of the Earth
by grave-walker
Summary: Merlin/Arthur What if Merlin and Arthur were reincarnated but had no memories of their past? Merlin's an abandoned child in foster care and Arthur's the boy who has everything. Though Serendipity brings these two together.


When Merlin was eight years old he was dropped off by social services to live with his new foster father. He seemed nice enough, but then they all did. Later came the screaming and name calling and the ordering around, later, when the social services lady had left. Merlin knew it from personal experience, after a long line of foster families. Merlin hated it, he bounced around too often to make any friends, and some of the families weren't nice at all. This guy seemed okay, nice even; he gave Merlin and cookie and showed him his own room. But Merlin knew, sooner or later the new foster father would start being mean too.

School was up the road, so he walked every day to and from. He'd stay at home do his homework and two hours later foster father would come home from work and they'd have dinner whilst watching TV, then Merlin would go back to his room and go to bed. One day when Merlin and foster father were watching TV someone knocked on the door. Foster father went to get it; he was gone for a little while so Merlin snuck his head around the corner to peek out at the door. There were two guys in suits, gesturing aggressively at the foster father and steadily getting louder. They were arguing about money. Foster father was pushed up against the wall and told something before the big guys left. Foster father saw Merlin looking and yelled at him. Merlin wasn't allowed to finish his dinner and went straight to bed.

Two weeks later, foster father didn't come home from work. He didn't come back the next day or the day after that. Three days later whilst looking for food, Merlin found a lot of money in the pantry, enough to buy food and groceries when he needed more. Two weeks went by and foster father never came home. Merlin learned to take care of himself. He woke up, put out the washing, walked to school, picked up groceries on the way home if he needed to, took the washing off the line, did his homework, put his washing in the washing machine, make and eat dinner, clean up, go to bed. Merlin liked living alone, it was much better than being in a foster family. No one yelled at him or hurt him, he just lived.

Of course Merlin knew that if foster father didn't return he would run out of money, so Merlin spent as little as possible. Unfortunately that also meant he couldn't afford to go to movies or play sports. So when school had this function day where all the kids could go and try out new sports with their families for free Merlin was eager to go. Of course Merlin wouldn't be able to sign up to anything but he could still have fun. Merlin tried lots and lots of sports, tennis, football, basketball, soccer, volleyball and badminton. He liked soccer best. It was going to get dark soon so Merlin had to leave. There was going to be fireworks, which Merlin really wanted to see, but he had things to do at home. Merlin was on his way when he stepped on something. It was a wallet. It was in the spot where some of the bullies from school smoked sometimes so Merlin knew they must have stolen it. Merlin pocketed the wallet and continued on his walk home.

Merlin put dinner on (frozen sausage roll) and sat down at the table with a piece of paper and a pen, and the drivers licence from the wallet.

_Dear Mr Darcy_

_My name is Merlin. I am eight years old. I fund your walet at my school. I think some bullies stealed it. I was going to send it to you in a letter but I know that sumtimes peple steal from the male. So if you want to, you can come pik it up from my huse 52 Wilson street America. Sometimes I'm not at home when I'm at school, but I will be now becuse it's holydays for a few week. _

_Thanks you_

_Merlin_

Merlin put the letter in an envelope with Mr Darcy's address on the front and licked it sealed. Before he got his dinner and went outside in the backyard to watch the fireworks coming from the school.

Merlin was about to make toasted sandwiches for lunch when he heard someone at the door. Merlin ran over and pulled it open. A nice looking man stood there that Merlin recognised immediately.

'You're Mr Darcy, I recognise you from your driver's licence,' Merlin told him.

'Yes I am, are you Merlin by any chance?' Darcy asked.

'Yes, is that a soccer ball?' Merlin asked gesturing the ball in Darcy's hands.

'Yes it is, I brought it for you, as a thank you for rescuing my wallet,' Darcy told him.

'Thanks! I like soccer, but I don't have enough money to play, that's why I was at the school for the sports day, cause it's free, that's where I found your wallet,' Merlin told him eagerly.

'Yeah, I was there for a charity event, I use to play football- I mean soccer back in England,' Darcy told him.

'You musta been really good then, I'm okay but I'd be better if I could play on a team. I kept the wallet locked in my safety box, would you like to come in while I get it?' Merlin asked.

'Ah yes thanks.' Darcy smiled and followed Merlin inside.

'Are your parent's home?' Darcy asked.

'No,' Merlin called out from his bedroom 'I think they're dead.'

'...you think they're dead?' he asked.

'Yeah, this is my foster father's place, but I don't know where he is either,' Merlin came back around the corner with the little box in his little hands.

'So who's looking after you today?' Darcy asked.

'I'm looking after myself,' Merlin told him and got out his secret key.

'On Christmas?' Darcy asked surprised 'Don't you have any plans?'

'Of course I do, I'm going to have toasted sandwiches,' Merlin told him and opened the box.

Merlin took out the wallet and handed it over to him.

'There you go,'

'Ah thanks,' Darcy spoke 'Hang on just a second.'

Darcy took out his mobile phone and went into the backroom. He came out a little while later with a large grin on his face.

'Merlin? Would you like to come have Christmas lunch with us? We can leave your foster father a note for when he comes back?' Darcy offered.

'Do you have toasted sandwiches?'

Mr Darcy's house was the largest Merlin had ever seen. Darcy was really, really nice. So was his wife, she smiled sadly at Merlin and told him he was adorable. Then Darcy called out and young boy came barrelling down the stairs. He had really blond hair and blue eyes.

'Hi,' Merlin waved.

'Hi,' the boy replied.

'I'm Merlin,' Merlin told him.

'I'm Arthur,' the blond boy told him 'Let's go play.'

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him outside into their giant backyard.

Merlin really liked the Darcy's. Especially Arthur, when Merlin told him he didn't have any parents, that his foster father had disappeared, and Merlin was living by himself, Arthur looked at him like he was his hero and told him that Merlin was the coolest person ever. Arthur seemed to think that having no parents or no people telling you what to do was terrific. Merlin had to agree. Merlin remarked how Arthur had talked funny, so then Arthur told him all about England and snow and a giant clock. Lunch was great too. Merlin was sad to go until Darcy handed Merlin a card for Mr Darcy's driver. He told Merlin to call anytime he wanted to visit and they would be happy to have him. Arthur stood and waved until the driver had driven until the house was out of sight.

The weeks that followed were the best of Merlin's life. He spent as much time as he could with Arthur. He was nice and fun, and played great games. One night a week later the lights went out and nothing electrical would work. Merlin figured it was a black out and called the driver so he could stay at Arthur's. It was a long black out, that lasted for days afterward. When Merlin told Mr Darcy he had frowned but told Merlin he could stay until the power came back on. Darcy's driver dropped him at home everyday to test if the lights came back on or if the phones were working again, but it didn't, even the water had stopped running. Merlin was secretly relieved; it meant he could have more sleepovers with Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur were playing hide and go seek when Merlin heard Mr Darcy talking to driver man. He was asking if he had ever seen Merlin's foster father. The driver said he hadn't when Arthur snuck up behind him and shouted 'BOO!'

Merlin really, really liked Arthur. He was the best friend in the world. One day when Merlin and Arthur were hiding in their secret spot in the garden Arthur had lent forward and pressed his lips against Merlin's for a full five seconds. When Arthur pulled back Merlin was smiling.

The next day when Merlin was checking the electricity a few police cars pulled up near driver's car. Merlin ran out to the backyard, ran around the side and hid in the bushes near the front lawn. Merlin knew what police cars meant. Police cars meant he was going away, and Merlin didn't want to go away Merlin wanted to stay and be with Arthur. The policeman and the lady went inside whilst some stayed to talk with the driver. They came back out and another car pulled out front. Mr and Mrs Darcy and Arthur got out of the car.

'What's going on Steven?' Mr Darcy asked the driver.

'You're Mr Darcy, the one that reported the odd behaviour?' the lady asked him.

'Yes, what's going on? Where's Merlin?' Darcy asked.

'We're not sure at the moment, hiding somewhere in the house, I presume,' the lady spoke 'Mr Darcy do you know where the child's foster father is?'

'No, that's why I called you; I've never seen or met the man. I've only ever seen Merlin here by himself, and then he starts telling me that the power's out and the water's not working,' Darcy went on.

'It appears as though Merlin's foster father has been missing for two months,' she told him.

'Two _months?'_ Darcy repeated.

'The foster father hasn't reported for work, I suspect Merlin's found a way of taking care of himself, the grocery shop up the road has confirmed that Merlin has been shopping there alone for weeks,' she told them.

'Oh my god,' Mrs Darcy gasped.

'Yes, of course the police will have to conduct an investigation and Merlin will be going back into the foster care system,' she told them.

'What? No wait, if that's the case,' Darcy looks to his wife and took her hand 'We'd like to adopt Merlin.'

'I'm sorry but Merlin isn't eligible for adoption,' she told them.

'What? What do you mean, he's an orphan?' Mrs Darcy asked her.

'Merlin was abandoned Mrs Darcy, without his mother's permission we cannot allow him to be adopted, only put into foster care,' she explained.

'But that's ridiculous, please, we love him, he's like family to us,' Darcy told her 'and he's gotten so close with our son.'

'I'm sorry Mr Darcy, there's nothing I can do,' she told them.

The Darcy's began arguing but Merlin stopped listening as a policeman unloaded a dog from a car.

'Oh no,' Merlin thought.

Immediately the dog came bounding up over to him and his hiding place.

'I got him!' the policeman said and yanked Merlin up under his arm.

'No!' Merlin shouted.

'Put him in a squad care and take him back to child services,' the lady told him.

'No! Help Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy!' Merlin called out as the policeman walked him over to the car.

'Oh Merlin,' Mrs Darcy was crying but both Mr and Mrs Darcy were just standing there, they weren't doing anything.

'Arthur!' Merlin shouted as he was put into the car and the door closed behind him.

'Merlin! What's going on?' Arthur asked his father.

'Merlin's going away son, there's nothing I can do I'm sorry,' Darcy told him.

'Arthur!' Merlin shouted as the car started.

'Merlin!' Arthur broke away from his father and ran over to the car as it began to move off the curb.

'Merlin!' Arthur shouted as he ran after the car.

Merlin looked at out Arthur as he ran along beside the car desperately trying to keep up.

'Merlin!'

'Arthur!' someone hissed.

'What, what's going on?' Arthur sat up in his chair.

'You were drooling on your shoulder,' Morgana told him 'and you're father's donation just went for 4 000 pounds.'

Arthur sat up and whipped the crusties from his eyes. Right the Oxford University Auction. Where donations to the university were placed on auction, Arthur's father had donated a set of his football sneakers to be auctioned off at his son's very prestigious, very expensive university.

'Great can we go now?' Arthur asked her.

'Not yet, I want to see this next one,' Morgana told him.

'She came just to see this one apparently,' Lance whispered to him 'Girls and art man I don't get it, we pull off absolutely amazing and sexy moves on the football field and she rolls her eyes, some American artist makes one painting and she's all impressed.'

'Will you two shut up,' she hissed.

'The next item for auction was a painting donated by the young and prestigious artist who is quite renowned in America. Who despite already being quite successful has applied for a scholarship here,' the auctioneer introduced.

'I've seen some stills of his guy's work online, it's magnificent, he's going to do so well here,' Morgana told them.

'_So_ well,' Arthur mocked and Morgana elbowed him.

Two men brought out a painting and put it on display. Arthur's grin dissipated. It was...well beautiful.

Arthur didn't know how to describe it. It showed the image of a woman, looking out to sea. The emotions on her face...it was captivating. She looked so sad. It stirred something strongly inside Arthur. Almost as if the painting was calling out to him.

'The artist is known simply as 'Emrys' a private person but has agreed to meet with the purchaser of the painting,' the auctioneer went on.

'Shall we start at 500 pounds?' the auctioneer asked.

A hand went up.

'600, we have 600 pounds,' the auctioneer spoke.

'7, we have 700 pounds- eight, we have 800 pounds....nine, nine hundred pounds, thank you sir. One! One thousand pounds.'

Arthur's hand flew up into the air.

'One thousand one hundred,' he nodded at Arthur.

'Arthur?' Morgana gasped.

'One thousand two hundred, One thousand three hundred, thank you, no, one thousand four hundred.'

'Five thousand pounds!' Arthur shouted and gasps and murmurs went around the crowd.

'Arthur! What are you doing?' Morgana gaped.

'Relax I have a trust fund,' Arthur told her.

'Five thousand one hundred thank you sir.'

'Shit,' Arthur cursed 'Ten thousand!'

'Arthur!! That trust fund is supposed to be school!' she hissed 'And you don't get a cent until you turn 25.'

'Fifteen thousand!' someone else shouted behind him.

'Fuck!' Arthur cursed.

'Arthur I know it's beautiful, but it's a painting, you're only 20, and you don't have that kind of money,' Morgana reasoned.

'I don't care,' Arthur hissed 'You don't understand, I need that painting, I need to meet him! Twenty thousand!'

'Arthur stop!' Morgana hissed 'If this is all about meeting Emrys you needn't buy the painting,'

'...what?' Arthur asked.

'My friend Gwen, you remember? The one that went overseas to America for a year? She knows him, hell I hear he's her roommate,' Morgana told him.

'The artist?' Arthur gaped.

'Emrys, yes!' she hissed.

'Twenty five thousand!' someone shouted.

'Twenty-five thousand pounds! Going once, going twice, SOLD to the gentlemen in the back!'

'You better be right about his Morgana,' Arthur glared.

'Why Arthur I had no idea you were into the artsy type.'

Gwen came out of the bathroom, dressed for the party to find Merlin heading for the door.

'Whoa, whoa, hang on, one ruddy minute,' she told him 'where do you think you're off to?'

'To the Oxford pub,' he told her.

'Again?' she asked 'Merlin it's a big school, the likelihood that you'll find him-,'

'I know, but the odds get better if I go every night won't they?' he pointed out.

Gwen sighed.

'But I had plans tonight; I was going to introduce you to my friends. One of them is a big fan of yours apparently,' she told him.

'Some other time Gwen,' he promised.

'But I promised you'd be there,' she whined.

'I'm sorry, but I-,'

'I know, I know, you've gotta go find _him_,' she sighed 'Go on then, good luck.'

'Thanks Gwen,' Merlin beamed and left.

Gwen knocked on the apartment door and was immediately greeted and hugged by her dear friend Morgana.

'Oh Gwen I've missed you so much!' Morgana exclaimed.

'Me too, America is too ruddy for away,' she confessed.

'Arthur! Gwen's here!' Morgana turned and shouted inside the apartment.

Gwen entered and greeted all the old gang, Morgana, Lance, Percivale and Nimueh.

Arthur came over holding two beers in his hands, upon seeing Gwen standing there with Morgana alone his face fell, but he still walked over and handed her a beer.

'Hello Gwen,' he greeted.

'Thanks Arthur, hello to you too,' she smiled.

'So where's the artist then?' Lance asked.

'Unfortunately he couldn't make it,' Gwen told them.

'Oh so he's one of _those_ artist types. The ones that are all snobbish and totally up themselves with their art,' Percivale concluded.

'No, no, he isn't like that at all, he's just...looking for somebody,' she told him and sat down beside Morgana.

'Looking for someone?' Nimueh asked.

'Yes...well...it's a long story, quite a romantic really,' Gwen spoke.

'Oh do tell!' Morgana grinned eagerly. Arthur sat down opposite them and took a sip of his beer.

'Well you see Emrys came to London to meet his long lost love,' she told them.

'Oh please!' Percivale rolled his eyes.

'No really, he was at one of his shows in America when he heard someone with a British accent talk about his sweetheart's famous father, and how the famous father enrolled his kid into Oxford University. So he bought a ticket with all the money he had to come to the UK. Which is where I met him, I was seated beside him on the plane back and he told me all about it. He told me he wanted to go to Oxford University to meet this person again, but had no idea how to enrol with so little money left. So being quite an expert in this matter I told him how just like any University, Oxford is not immune to bribery, then I suggested the auction. When we got back I told him he could stay at my place while he worked on a plan. He painted that painting at auction, with all his hopes and thoughts focused on his sweetheart, it's _so_ romantic.' Gwen sighed.

'My god, that's amazing,' Morgana spoke.

Percivale dry heaved 'Sorry, I got a little bit of sentimentality stuck in my throat.'

'Too bad for you Arthur, sounds like you mysterious artist is already taken,' Morgana told him.

'Wait, what about Arthur's mysterious artist?' Gwen asked confused.

Gwen finished setting up the munchies when Merlin came downstairs dressed to go out.

'Oh, now where do you think you're going?' she asked him.

'Gwen-,'

'Don't Gwen me, it's been a month Merlin a _month, _my friends really want to meet you, and just don't think because some of your paintings sold and you moved us into this big illustrious and roomy studio that I'm going to fall over and meet and bow at your whim,' she put her hands on her hips.

'I'm sorry Gwen, just _please_ try to understand, I have to find him,' he told her.

'Fine, whatever, do what you like,' she pouted.

'I'm sorry,' he told her but left anyway.

'And this, is me!,' Gwen stated proudly as she showed her friends Merlin's projects.

'Wow!' Lance gaped.

'Emrys says in this painting I'm tormented by the unseen ghosts of my past, living out the rest of my life in shame and seclusion for a terrible sin,' she told them 'This was the morning after I woke up beside some less than gorgeous male. Personally I take offense that I'm depicted in a _convent._'

They laughed.

Arthur was starring in awe of the paintings.

'Enjoying yourself Arthur?' Morgana asked with a smirk.

'Well yes, but I can't stay long, I've got a match tomorrow so I have to rest up,' he confessed.

'Sure the tour's nearly finished,' Gwen smiled.

'I heard he got offered a million pounds for one of paintings,' Morgana spoke up.

'What?! No fucking way!' Percivale cursed.

'Yeah, offered, it was for the one Emrys brought with him from America, only Emrys refused,' Gwen told them 'Told him the painting had sentimental value.'

'What?! What kind of idiot turns down a million pounds?!' Percivale gaped.

'Can we see that one?' Morgana asked.

'No way, Emrys is really touchy about that piece, he won't let anyone see it,' Gwen told them.

'Well the mystery artist has a mystery painting, why am I not surprised,' Percivale rolled his eyes.

Merlin looked around the pub and sighed. He paid the bartender and decided to stop in and grab a six pack before heading home.

'Alright guys, I really gotta take off now,' Arthur confessed and grabbed his laptop bag.

'You can't stay for five more minutes?' Gwen pouted.

'Can't,' Arthur turned and began to work backwards toward the door 'have fun though.'

Arthur turned around the same time the door opened.

The group jumped up startled as Merlin dropped his six pack.

'Arthur,' Merlin spoke.

Arthur was frozen in complete shock.

'Merlin? N-no way!' he exclaimed.

Arthur surged forward and wrapped his arms around him. Merlin raised his arms and clutched at Arthur's back.

'I looked for you, I swear I did, my father too, we tried everything!' Arthur confessed and gripped tight.

'I know, I looked for you too,' Merlin told him.

'I know,' Arthur nodded and buried his head in Merlin's neck.

'O-okay what the hell is going on?' Percivale gaped.

'Arthur Darcy?!' Gwen gaped '_He's _the one you've been looking for?'

The boys pulled apart with large grins on their faces.

'Hey guys, this is my long lost adoptive brother!' Arthur exclaimed.

'Well sort of,' Merlin grinned.

Merlin and Arthur talked for hours whilst the group was still reeling in shock. Merlin told Arthur everything, what had happened that day to him, what had happened since, how he got into painting. Arthur told Merlin what happened since that day to him, what his father had done to try and find him, how they moved back to England when his grandmother died and how he was playing football at Oxford but still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Unfortunately Arthur did remember something else.

'Oh fuck, I have to go,' Arthur cursed.

'Oh,' Merlin's smile fell.

'I've got a football match tomorrow...hey, would you come?' Arthur asked.

'What?' Merlin perked up.

'Would you come to my football match?' Arthur grinned.

'Ah yeah, definitely, gotta see if you've improved since the days I use to kick your ass at your Dad's,' Merlin grinned.

'Oh it's on my friend,' Arthur grinned and stood up 'You gotta phone?'

'Ah yeah,' Merlin nodded and got it out.

Arthur took out and pinned in his number.

'Call me okay? I'm not gonna let you get away this time,' Arthur grinned.

'Definitely.'

So it turns out that selling all his works, leaving a life behind, coming to the UK, donating a painting, enrolling at Oxford to study fine arts, moving in with a stranger, and starting an entire new life to find a long lost childhood friend wasn't the biggest mistake of Merlin's life. Which Merlin never thought, but after a month with no success he was beginning to have doubts. Even once he had found Arthur the nerves hadn't died down. Especially when Gwen told that him, that if he knew it was Arthur Darcy Merlin was talking about on the plane her advice only would have been 'That twit? Don't bother!'. Although after spending time with Arthur Merlin had to admit Arthur was a bit of a prat, but in a completely endearing and ridiculously hot way. Merlin even got to speak to Mr and Mrs Darcy again, via phone of course as they didn't live in London, but they promised to come up and see them both soon.

Another month passed. Merlin hadn't felt so happy in a long time. He saw Arthur every day. _Every day. _Always eagerly. They would meet for lunch or dinner, or hang out with the guys. Percivale came to labelling Merlin as Arthur's little puppy, the kind that follows him around wherever he goes. Arthur just laughed and touched Merlin in some way, arm around the shoulder, pat on the knee, or messing up Merlin's hair. In that way he was exactly like the Arthur he remembered. The way he laughed with everything he had, so carefree and joyful. The way he would joke with Merlin too, that hadn't changed. Or the way he could tell Merlin anything. What Merlin loved the most was the way Arthur looked at him, completely affectionate and devoted. It wasn't one sided. Arthur had missed him as much as he had missed Arthur.

Arthur was hanging out a Merlin's studio again, admiring some of his new paintings. Merlin loved to watch Arthur look at his paintings, he was always so enrapt and enthralled. He genuinely loved Merlin's work, which made Merlin ridiculously happy.

'So I guess that just leaves one of your paintings I haven't seen,' Arthur spoke up and looked over at him.

'Huh?' Merlin asked eloquently.

'When we were here with Gwen, she told us about that million pound painting you refused to sell,' Arthur spoke up and Merlin looked down at the floor.

'It's nothing spectacular, just something I painted a long time ago,' Merlin told him.

'So if it's nothing spectacular why didn't you sell it?' Arthur asked.

'Because... it's worth more to me than it could ever mean to someone else as a piece of art,' Merlin tried to express.

'Could I see it?' Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up and met his gaze. Arthur looked back, with honest and open eyes. Merlin sighed.

'Yeah, follow me,' Merlin told him.

Merlin walked behind the stairs and over to a locked door. He pulled out the key and opened a door. The room had windows everywhere, the room was bathed in light. On the wall opposite them stood the painting. Arthur walked over and examined it in shock and awe.

The painting consisted of two eight year old boys, one with blond hair bathed in light and reaching out his hand toward the other. The other boy had dark hair and was surrounded in darkness. Part of him was misshapen, he was pulling back into the darkness, but he was looking at the blond boy so longingly.

'This is us,' Arthur stated.

'Yeah,' Merlin spoke and wrapped his arms around himself 'It's you and me.'

'Arthur,' Merlin spoke and Arthur looked over at him 'Is it-...is it completely ridiculous to fall in love with someone when you're ten years old?'

'Not in my experience,' Arthur smiled softly.

And then, like he had once done twelve years ago Arthur leant forward and pressed his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin's entire body was aflame. Merlin's naked Arthur's hands are everywhere, they're worshipping him, cradling him, treating him like he's something special and it's making Merlin fall apart. Merlin's arching and shaking and completely overcome with arousal. He's letting go completely letting Arthur take whatever he wants. Arthur licks at Merlin's cock and Merlin's sobbing and grasping at sheets as Arthur swallows him down. Merlin's making all sorts of desperate noises, as Arthur's tongue runs across him, the shaft, the tip, the underside, flicking over the head. Merlin arches and cries out. God he's wanted this, but more he needs Arthur to be inside him. It's as if his entire life has been leading up this point and he can't stand a single minute without Arthur inside him now. Merlin must have spoken out loud because Arthur pulls away with a sinful pop and moves up Merlin's body.

Arthur kisses Merlin and pushes his knees apart settling between his legs. Merlin groans and pulls him closer, thrusting his body up to meet him, their cocks brushing together. Arthur groans and slips his fingers down to open Merlin up. Their eyes never lose each other's as Arthur prepares Merlin, both so rocked and high on this intimacy.

'I love you,' Arthur tells him 'Always, always loved you.'

'You too,' Merlin nodded and cupped Arthur's face.

Arthur slips his cock inside Merlin inch by inch. Merlin throws his bed back, glorifying in the delicious burn. Arthur pushes until he's completely submerged in Merlin.

'Okay?' Arthur asks and rests his forehead on Merlin's panting harshly.

Merlin nods and clutches at Arthur's back.

Arthur slowly began to move in and out of Merlin. They both draw it out, panting and grasping and sucking on each other's tongues. Arthur finds Merlin's prostate quickly and then Merlin falls apart in Arthur's hands. The pace quickened and the thrusts deepened. They're both moving frantically, a sweaty desperate mess. When they came, there was back arching, toe clenching, and name screaming. They collapsed onto each other and held on. Never wanting to be separated. Wanting this for eternity.

A few months later Mr and Mrs Darcy make it to London for Merlin's show. Which was a huge hit. They had a large tearful reunion with Merlin at his studio. Before they separated to enjoy the show with plans meet with the boys afterward for dinner. Arthur added something about having something important to tell his parents. Mr and Mrs Darcy were fascinated with Merlin's work as everyone seemed to be. There was a large group of people gathered around a singular painting. Mr and Mrs Darcy walked over waiting for some of them to disperse, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.

'Look at the brush strokes!' one person gaped.

'It's truly amazing,' another spoke.

'You can really tell how passionate he is about his lover,' another spoke.

That was when someone walked away and gave Mr and Mrs Darcy a view of a painted version of their very relaxed, very naked son.

'Oh my,' Mrs Darcy remarked.

'Well dear, how do you feel about adopted grandchildren?' Darcy asked her with grin.

Epilogue

Merlin and Arthur lay naked on their bed, fingers entangled together and completely at ease.

'So I've been thinking about my options, I mean education and career wise,' Arthur spoke up.

'A huh,' Merlin encouraged.

'And...I think I want to go into politics,' Arthur told him.

'Well, as a rule politicians are generally prats so I'd say it's a perfect fit.'

'Ha, ha. No I'm serious. What do you think?' Arthur asked him.

Merlin looked over at him and sat up slightly to look Arthur in the eye.

'Seriously? I think it's brilliant. You've got a great heart Arthur, I know you'd do great things. I'll support you whatever you want to do,' Merlin promised.

'Thank you,' Arthur smiled at him and placed a kiss on Merlin's palm.

'And on the plus side I'd get to be the Prime Minister's kept man,' Merlin grins.

'Prime Minister huh?' Arthur raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, hell if the royal family has any sense at all, they'll give William the boot and make you King,' Merlin grinned and Arthur chuckled.

'Although...it might be hard to be a male politician with a boyfriend,' Merlin remarked seriously.

'Mmm, you may be right...how about a male politician with a husband?'


End file.
